Episode 9444 (30th April 2018)
Plot Toyah sets her phone on charge before calling an ambulance. She breaks the bathroom door down with a hammer to get to Eva. Jude puts on his suit and pretends to be surprised when he sees Angie at the evacuation point outside the marine life centre. In order to stop her looking for Seth and Philippa, he tells her they've agreed to come for dinner. Yasmeen feels left out of the conversation at the bistro and excuses herself. Leanne invites Simon to confide in her. Audrey realises she was playing gooseberry and is upset for Yasmeen. She persuades Geoff to go after her. The 999 operator talks Toyah through the labour. Toyah successfully delivers the baby but she seems not to be breathing. Taking further instruction, Toyah clears the newborn's airway while Eva breaks down. Toyah revives the baby and holds "her" daughter for the first time. Rana feels awkward when Zeedan gives her flowers. Amy secures Eccles outside Speed Daal while she Asha eat inside the restaurant. Beth sets the dog free and tells Ken she found her wandering the street. Ken cancels his arrangement with Amy and Beth secures Kirk the same deal. In hospital, Toyah and Eva work out a plan to tell Peter that Jacqui has come home from Dubai and had the baby. Toyah prepares to act normally in the meantime. Geoff finds Yasmeen at the Rovers and makes it clear that Audrey being at the bistro was unplanned and he was only with her as he didn't think Yasmeen would turn up. They carry on their date at the Rovers. Eva resists holding her baby and calls the midwife when she cries. Mary helps Jude out of his predicament by arranging for two of her friends from the Weatherfield Dramatic Society, Nigel Kipling and Selina James, to portray Seth and Philippa in front of Angie. Simon continues to be rude to Toyah. Yasmeen counters Sally's demands by asking for £150 for her soiled laundry, petrol and her time. Sally is horrified to find out she's on a date with Geoff. The midwife passes Eva's daughter to her to feed her. Eva looks upon her daughter with mixed emotions as she holds her for the first time. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Seth Smithson - Darryl Clark *Philippa McMoss - Katie Mulgrew *Midwife - Zoe Matthews *Nigel Kipling - Richard Elis *Selina James - Julie Riley *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, kitchen and nursery *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Speed Daal *Weatherfield Marine Life Centre - Exterior *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Hallway, living room, landing and bathroom *Hospital - Maternity unit Notes *Last appearance of Asha Alahan until 20th August 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah comes to Eva's aid as she gives birth; Audrey discovers that three is a crowd; and Jude invents more lies to throw Angie off the scent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,014,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes